


Stealing with the King of Hell

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, and kinda stupid, but i will totally do this, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine trying to help Crowley steal from the vending machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing with the King of Hell

You nervously look to the side, wondering if anybody was going to walk by. 

“Crowley, hurry up!” you whispered.

Crowley was groaning as he tried to get to the snacks from the machine. You don’t know why you two were actually doing this, but it just happened. 

Crowley then stood up with a grin of triumph. 

“What you got?” you asked with a smile, which made him grin.

“I got all of these.” He said, showing a snickers, a kit kat, a pop tart and a chex mix in his hands.

You smile at the catch and grin up at him. 

Score.


End file.
